Feeling the rain
by Akashita
Summary: Sometimes rainy night take out the worse that lies in our hearts... sometimes that help us to find the real truth. BB all the way. Don´t forget to REVIEW
1. A phone call

**Author's Note: **_Ok everyone here I come again!!. This is my second fic and I hace to say that is a multichapter so don´t be sad at the end of this first part... because there'll be much more . _ _I have to apologize for the grammatical mistakes and vocabulary etc... As I've said before English is not my first language ´cause I'm Spanish so be gentle. You know what you have to do at the end... Review please???_

_**I donnot own Bones.**_

* * *

**Feeling the rain**

The rain was almost crashing the glass of her windows. Being between sheets didn´t help her with the cold and emptiness she felt inside. She've been turning again and again and her bed seemed bigger than ever.

In that cold windy and rainy night the answer to all her questions suddenly came with the ring of her cell. She took it from the table and answered.

"Brennan" she said with a lazy tone.

"It's me" she didn´t need to hear his name from his lips to know who he was.

"Is everything ok Booth?" she sat waiting for his answer.

"I just wanted to talk to someone. I'm not feeling good. I'm sorry... Did I wake you up?"

"No you didn´t. Who can sleeps in a night like this?"

His smile was almost audible for her. She stood up in the dark and started looking sadly through the window. The deep purple of the sky covered all the city and suddenly she felt uneasy and nervous. She rationally knew that that colour of the sky was the reflection of the city lights combined with the water that was falling from the clouds. Even so she started feeling scared.

"You still there Bones?" sounded the deep voice in the other line.

"Yes" she felt like her answer was almost a whisper "I was looking at the sky. The purple sky covers the city. It scares me Booth. Tonight it scares me more than anything. More than the emptiness that I felt in my bed... the cold of my body".

"I know that feeling." He said looking in the same direction. His window blurred with his breath. "That is the feeling that makes me feel so physically and emotionally weak tonight." He paused waiting for any answer. There were none. "It seems that loneliness is even worse in nights like this".

"Yes". The word came out of her mouth in a deep breath and her mind started to look for any memory of them having a conversation like that. She couldn´t find any. She didn´t know what was going on with her. Maybe the fear she felt inside was making her not act like the real Temperance. Even so she needed that intimacy and she knew that he needed it desperately too.

Emotions were catching her and she couldn´t stop the tears in her eyes. On the other line he heard her rapid breathing. At first he didn´t understand what was happening but then he knew instinctively.

"Bones talk to me." Despair squeezing his heart. "Come on Bones. Don´t do this to me. Not Tonight. Don´t...please".

Tears were running through her cheeks and the sound of his voice made her feel even colder. She knew he was suffering but she couldn´t do anything to help him... she couldn´t even help herself. She let herself cry and let him cry too. Minutes later she started to calm down and knew Booth was doing the same. Trying to regain her composure she cleared her through as she walked to her bed.

"Booth" she said as she sat crossing her legs. "How do you fell?"

"I can´t feel anything ... but emptiness. Bones... I simply can´t."

She didn´t know why but she wanted to escape reality and pain and fall into a dreamlike world. She knew what he was going to say or at least she knew what he was feeling inside and she didn´t wanted to hear or feel that again.

"It's late"

"Sorry" he closed his eyes unease and touched the glass of his window. The sound of the falling rain was getting louder and sadly he realised that his hand was as cold as the glass. As cold as his own heart. "If you want to sleep we'll talk tomorrow then... Temperance".

Her heart started pounding her chest because she knew that deep inside her she didn´t want to hang up and didn´t want for him to do it either. Why was she trying to push him away? Why tonight that he felt so vulnerable? Why she didn´t want to help him? Because she wasn´t there with him to hold him and kiss him and take all the pain away from his soul.

"Booth" her mind was working fast to find the strength she didn´t have in her heart "Booth..."

"Yes?" his voice was deep and calm unless his feelings were killing him.

"Keep talking. I feel frozen. I need you to keep talking to me. I need this tonight... and you need it too".

"Go to bed Temperance. Go if you're not there right now and let me talk to you while you relax and get warm". He sounded calm and cold, his voice was almost a whisper unless he felt his entire body break.

" That's the problem Booth"

"What's the problem?"

"I can´t feel warm there I just feel colder between my sheets. It's cold everywhere... every place..." tears started falling from her eyes and talked in small sobs " I'm cold like...like my heart is not working... like there's no blood running through my veins. Like I'm already dead" In the moment she said the last word she started crying in despair.

He couldn´t move. No words came to his mind. The sound of her wailing felt unbearable for his ears. The cold in his hand. The pounding in his head. His frozen heart. The shake of his body. The pain of the fall.

His knees hit the floor even when he tried to stay stand. He couldn´t say anything, couldn´t tell her anything. The pain was destroying his chest while suddenly all his muscles started hurting. He rested his head on the wall and held the phone how he could when he started needing air.

The sound of her sobs suddenly stopped when she heard a weird grunt in the other line.

"Booth? Booth?! Talk to me. You still there? Booth?!"

"Bones..." he couldn´t barely breathe unless he tried. He knew what was happening because it happened to him before. A panic attack. The worse of his entire life " shaking.. air.. panic... att..."

"What? Louder" she stood up and began to get dressed as she paid attention to his inaudible words.

"Attack.. panic"

"I'm there in five minutes. I promise. Wait for me".

She run out of her room took the keys and a jacket and run out of her house.

"Don´t... the rain..."

"I have to hang up. Wait for me. Promise me Seely."

"...promis..."

* * *

**_Come on everybody I wanna see you clicking on Review now!!!_**


	2. I love you

**Author's note: **_Hello again everyone! Sorry that it took me too much time to upload but I've been a little too much busy these days. First of all I want to thank **Dr Sophi Carter**, **ravens9671** and **Black-Heart-Red-Dragon**_ _for their reviews!! I want to see more and more reviews this time pleaseee???_

**I donnot own Bones**

* * *

Empty streets. Rain and wind. Her car was almost flying and her mind was trying to stay clear on the road but all she could think about was Booth trying to breath desperately... all alone. She parked her car and run out of it to his building entrance. When she was going to knock his door she knew it was half opened. She got in and tried to turn on the light when she heard his voice.

"Don´t Temperance"

Scared of how his voice sounded she closed the door at met him sitting over the coffee table. He was holding his chest and she saw the sweat covering his face. She got closer and saw his terrified expression and the tears rolling through his cheeks. She took his hand from his chest and held it between hers and they shared a glance for the first time that night. She knew he was trying to say something but she pressed a finger over his lips.

"Calm down Seely. Breathe... slowly."

He nodded and relaxed. Their hands were locked now they didn´t stop staring at each other. Slowly all the pain and emptiness he felt run out of his heart. She knew it and smiled at him.

"Thank you" he said resting his head on the couch. He could breathe normally again.

He squeezed her hand and pulled her to his lap. He couldn´t stop the needing of touching him. She wanted make sure he was there and was fine. She stroked slowly his face; his jaw, his cheeks, his forehead and his lips. Then she run her hand through his hair and finally left it on his neck.

"You don´t have to thank me Seely. It's ok. I'm here for you".

He got near and she felt the warm of his body. So then she realised how wet she was because of running in the rain and instinctively she got nearer. She didn´t want to feel embarrassed of what she just has done and felt free when she saw that feeling in Booth's eyes. Doing what she just has done he stroked all her face hair and neck.

They were face to face sharing a deep glance and feeling how comfortable seemed everything around them.

"You're wet...cold." she rested her forehead against his and breathed deeply.

"Yes" her lips started shaking. She was nervous and cold. Booth opened his arms and she felt into his embrace resting her head on his shoulder. "Warm me up Seely" she said in a tiny voice. He held her tightly when he felt her arms wrap up around his neck. He felt the passion running in his body all the feelings he had that night were finally cleared by a true revelation: he loved her, more than anything and more than anyone he ever knew. Her words caught him by surprise.

"Take off my clothes." Her voice was quiet but conclusive. "Please"

He caught his breath when he heard her words. She stood up and he did the same. He saw determination in her eyes like when she was examining bones. Gently he took off her jacket and her t-shit. She kept looking at him completely calmed. She was already half naked in front of him and all she did was take his hands on hers and stroke with them her bare torso. A soft moan escaped from her lips when he stroked her abdomen and unzipped her jeans. She helped him to take it off after he took off her boots while she run her finger through his hair. Then he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her shaking body up.

Only the sound of the rainy night was audible. He put her gently on his bed and he lied beside her. Suddenly she sat up and he did the same. She took off his t-shit and he helped her with his pyjama. They were on their knees looking amazingly at each other when Booth started to approach. Her parted lips were an invitation for his. She was overwhelmed by the taste of his breathing on her mouth. And then, when she was completely caught by that feeling, his tongue was already stroking hers. Time parted when their lips met and she softness of the kiss was also combined with their hands moving desperately up and down their bodies. She moaned on his mouth and a little after they separated to breath.

"Let me..." their eyes meeting deeply.

"I will"

He took off his underwear while she did the same with hers. Actions and silence; silence covered by outside rain. Lips meeting again in a deep and sensual kiss. Temperance put her hand on his shoulders and approached putting each leg on Booth's side. He was on his knees and she was almost over him when he felt her hand around his penis moving up and down gently. He stopped her and the kiss.

"Not like this" he said in a guttural voice.

Then he put his hands catching her butt and put her closer. Her needing to kiss him again was surreal and she met his lips anxiously with a hunger for him she didn´t know she had. Slowly she took his penis and put it on her entrance, then she began sitting down over it slowly. Temperance arched her body while he was getting deeper and deeper while Booth's mouth opened emitting a deep moan. When he was completely inside her she rested her forehead against his catching the air. That moment had been completely intense.

"Let me feel you... like this... forever...Seely" she whispered softly.

"Yes" he said and begun moving her waist slightly over him "no more emptiness... no more pain... no more suffer..." every sentence was a thrust and every thrust was an affirmation. Each statement was like taking a oath, writing a rule they couldn´t break. "...no more loneliness".

He faced up just to see the angel over him, moving slowly and making him feel the luckiest man on earth. The sound of her moans made him forget any pain or suffer he felt before. He found her on his mouth again, exploring every millimetre and stroking his tongue gently.

Their souls melted feeling the needing. The salty taste of lust covering their bodies while the rhythm was getting faster. Her fingers curling his hair feeling the pleasure inside him. Booth lifted her up and lied her in bed under his weight.

Temperance took a deep breath when she felt he was looking at her. Her smile felt like the answer to a question he always wanted to make but never did.

"I love you" his breath stroking her lips. Booth said those words without thinking in the possible consequences of his actions.

"Oh Seely..." her voice was a plea. She started moving her hips slowly against his again but Booth stopped her "Seely..."

"Temperance" his tone was serious. Booth didn´t want to hear from her mouth the next morning that all was a mistake and that she was caught in a moment. He wanted to know if there was something more than that rainy-night actions.

"Please Seely...don´t make me beg" her eyes were full of tears.

"This won´t be forgotten Temperance. Promise...promise me you won´t regret tomorrow. You won´t run away and leave me alone... again so I will feel like I did tonight before you came" he paused for a second "Promise me." His eyes widen waiting for her answer when he saw tears running from her eyes.

"Show me how to love Seely" he stopped breathing for a moment. He wanted to hear from her that she felt something about him, he didn´t want to see this side of her vulnerability. Didn´t want to see her cry...again.

"You already know how to love" he said kissing her forehead "Now show me how much you love me".

At the moment they started kissing and moving again. Lips against lips, tongue against tongue, hips against hips. Deep moans pounding in his mouth while he felt her body arching.

"Oh Seely"

"Yes..."

He felt the contractions of her walls and the shake of her body. Temperance needed his lips in that moment more than anything. Her moans sounded on his mouth and seconds later he joined her.

"Seely..." his name named as a prayer on her lips "I...love...you"

His amazement didn´t make him stop but rather made every thrust deeper and faster.

"Oh God..." his body started shaking and a deep tingle moved within him "...Temperace"

Her legs curled around his waist so he could get deeper. Suddenly the world vanished. Ecstasy. Pure ecstasy run through their bodies surrounded by moans and shouts. They never stopped moving until the pleasure simply disappeared.

Booth was still inside her and rested his head on her shoulder. Temperance put down her legs and started stroking his back slowly. Both trying to relax into each other´s arms while a strange remember of that ecstasy run vaguely inside them.

"You think..." she whispered in his hear "that THIS was a good evidence?"

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. A beautiful smile of satisfaction shone in her face and he couldn´t do anything but kiss her...

All the words didn´t mean anything. The rainy night made the most beautiful miracle... Seely and Temperance felt the rain.

* * *

**Come on, just a little review to let me know what you think, pleaaaseeeee?? Should I start begging you??...**


	3. How much I adore you

**Author's Note: **This third part of the fics has been going up and down in my head, I wrote it long ago and I finally had decided to upload it!! I hope you like and I also know that it's been a ling time since the last chapter was uploaded but I wanted to share this with all of you. I have some more things inside my head by let me know if you would like to read it or is good how it is or if I made an horrible mistake uploading this third chapter!! Please Review and let me know!! I love you all!!

**I DO NOT OWN BONES**

* * *

Temperance felt it even before she opened her eyes. Booth's breathing was deep but slow like his body was still caught in the luxury they felt when they made love that night. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the darkness. Then a smile shone in her face when she turned her head and saw Booth's smiling face. He was smiling even sleeping like he was remembering in his dreams what they did that night. Even when she finally felt like home in his bed she had the needing of standing and get out of the room to think clearly.

Temperance rolled her face from his shoulder and walked to his side to take his clothes. When she put them on walked through the corridor to his living room and sat on the couch. She took his zipper from the coffee table and lighted a cigarette. She needed to feel the nicotine running through her veins just to calm her down, even when she scientifically knew that wasn't the effect nicotine had on people.

She stood up and walked to his room. Slowly she approached to him and covered with the sheets. Then she walked to the window and opened it. The sky was still purple although it wasn't raining anymore. Her mind run to all the sensations they shared hours before and her body shook. The cigarette smoke getting out of her mouth caught her in the dream of sounds of love when a hand started stroking her back. Her body trembled with that soft feeling and before she could turn around to face him he wrapped his arms around her waist and his chest pressed against her back. Temperance laid her head slowly on his neck and throw the cigarette down to the street. Her hands covered his and her entire body shiver feeling the warms of his breathing stroking her neck.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I was just missing you. My bed was suddenly cold...again".

His lips pressed a soft kiss on her neck and a moan escaped from her lips. That night she discovered how big was his effect on her, how he could make her body tremble just feeling his breathing over her skin. His warm arms around her and his finger gently caressing the smooth skin of her abdomen. She turned and put her arms around his neck while their lips touched again and their tongues started fighting inside their mouths. Suddenly Booth lifted her up and she curled her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. He lied her over the bed and pushed back slowly while his hands made its way from her lower back to her face. Her eyes shone like he only saw them do it that night when they were making love in his bed for the first time. That deep shinning blue in her glance was full of love and passion, softness and lust. Their eyes never breaking contact while he was taking her face in his hands and began to stroke every little inch with his fingers. The beautiful white skin of her face seemed to shake at his touch and her eyes started forming tears that he knew she was trying to push back.

"No more tears tonight Temperance" he said softly leaning towards her and pressing tow soft kisses on her closed eyes.

"But I see that now" she said when she met his gaze again.

"What do you see?" he asked stroking her face again.

"How much... you love me". He leaned again and rested his forehead over hers looking directly at her parted lips.

"Not how much I do love you" he heard her held a breath "but how much I adore you" he said and pressed his lips tenderly on hers, sharing a slow and sweet kiss like it was the first time they shared a moment like that.

Her mouth opened widely for him to enter inside, letting his tongue stroke hers completely and allowing him to touch her as he desired. Her body trembling under his, he legs parted letting him to let her know how much aroused he was by pressing his sex over hers. His hands started stroking her neck and Temperance reacted automatically at his touch burying her nails on his back. Booth let escape a moan when he felt her reaction on his skin and his hands made its way to her breast where he pressed her nipple between his fingers. Her legs curled up around his waist pressing his sex harder against hers allowing him to continue. Booth buried his hands under his t-shirt she was wearing and took it off quickly. He stopped to contemplate the magnificent view of her naked torso under his, her well formed breasts, her white neck, her shinning skin, her strong and curved waist; she was completely perfect through his eyes.

"I've never done this" she suddenly said to his amusement "I've never let myself go this way. I've never abandoned to anyone like this"

"Oh God" he said with a broken voice while rested his body over hers again "I feel so honoured you chose me to be the one who you want to let fell you so completely" he kissed gently her ear and whispered "I love you".

Temperance hold him as he stood, pressing his body against hers, letting him know she loved him too as much as he loved her and she also adored, respected and trusted him with her life. He broke the embrace and look at her and then she saw something she never expected to see. A tear was running through his cheek and his expression was so full of emotion that she instinctively held her breathe. Slowly she touched his cheek and made him get near her to take that tear with a kiss. That simple gesture made him smile. When she laid again a beautiful smile appeared on her face and she took his on her hands and softly she spoke to him.

"You said "no more tears tonight". Let's keep the promise"

* * *

_Press the button and let me know. Kisses and kisses to all of you!!! REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
